


Creation of Atlantis

by Malleus_Incus_Stapes



Series: Atlantis [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atlantis, Crossover, Gen, Inspired by a bunch of stuff, Worldbuilding, loosely based off Artemis Fowl/Atlantis/Harry Potter, no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malleus_Incus_Stapes/pseuds/Malleus_Incus_Stapes
Summary: After reading a bunch of harry potter fan fiction an idea popped into my head. What would Atlantis have looked like in the harry potter universe? This is what i came up with. Not really planning on doing anything with this so feel free to use any of it for your own work if you want. Considering writing another instalment but focusing on the political system, city design/layout and the general magical daily life.





	Creation of Atlantis

Creation of Atlantis

Atlantis is a submerged magical city under both sea and rock. Half in giant underground cavern in a ocean ridge. The other of Atlantis extending out onto the ocean floor with a glass like dome (Extremely Powerful Wards)  
Magic is sensitive to radiation. An extreme solar flare was increasing the levels of radiation on earth 3000 years ago. This was creating magical cancers killing large populations of magical creatures. These creatures worked together to solve the problem. It was decided as radiation could pass through all magic the only solution was to live under the sea and earth. So, they created a city on an island called Atlantis and submerged it under the sea and into the earth. 

These are the creatures that live in Atlantis: 

FAE  
All of the Fae population are in Atlantis. The species have fairy wings, long lives, are of house elf size, have exotic colour hair/eyes, strong general magic [control the elements] but no fine control over magic. Culturally much more inclined towards dance, music and arts. 

(House) ELVES  
Moderate population size of elves. They have no internal magic and require external magic for proper development. They obtain the excess raw magic that every living creature passively emit but to use magic it requires more. A direct like can be forged with high magical creatures that can afford to share. Paired at birth with magical friend of high magic level resulting in loyal allies. They are very good fine magic control (can’t afford to waste magical energy). Can have children with Fae but elves are genetically dominant resulting in no internal magic. Elves are raised by other species and commonly adopted by sterile couples (centaur and mer-people pairings). They develop very quickly but remain childlike emotionally. On the surface world they are tied to wizards who abuse the connection and force them into a form of slavery. Eventually this is all they have known and with their child like emotions think they are receiving a gift and are internally grateful. 

GOBLINS  
Moderate population size of Goblins which have no internal magic but are very good at extracting and infusing magic in objects {non-living} (hence why goblins handle the money on surface world magic as the coins passively extract magic from wizards). Can mate with humans, elves and fae. Goblins share ancestry with elves and are genetically recessive. E.g. human and goblin hybrids (Professor Flitwick) have internal magic because Wizards have internal magic. They are crafters at heart, building and enchanting machines and tools and creations (Gryffindor’s Sword). [This is also kept secret from surface wizards, so they aren’t perceived as a threat]

CENTAURS  
The centaur population is small as not many were willing to leave the sky and stars behind. These centaurs now read plants, the soil and earthquakes for predicting the future. Culturally they are deep thinkers {philosophy}. They live in the grasslands of cavern section of Atlantis all are farmers of some sort. They can only mate with fellow centaurs.

WEREWOLVES & VAMPIRES  
As the cure for werewolves and vampires was developed in Atlantis these conditions were removed from population. However, a modified version of the conditions can be found in certain steps for treatment of diseases. 

GIANTS:  
There is a small giant population. Culturally they are very big on food. They are actually the expects at infusing magic into drinks (potions) and food. They are also big on parties and festivities. They have no internal magic at birth, but their skin develops a magical layer which makes them resistant to external magics. This magic that forms the magical layer comes from their food and drinks. They are farmers, chefs, potion experts, beverage makers etc. Obviously, they are very tall. Giants mate with Orcs or fellow giants. 

ORCS:  
A moderate population of green muscular and tall human shaped species with tusks.  
The Orcs that remained on the surface after Atlantis submerged all died from magical cancer. Orcs have an internal magic which enhances their bodies. They are very strong and fast with heightened senses. They are also very fast thinkers and have fast healing. Generally, they are athletes, police, detectives, manual labor jobs. It is a very well-known and documented fact that ocrs are the most competitive species ever known as Orc culture places very high value on first place. Orc’s can mate with giants, humans or other orcs. Giant-orc combos are very tall orcs with only slightly magic resistant skin and slightly magical bodies. Orc-human combo’s have weak internal magic and slightly magical bodies. 

MER-PEOPLE  
There are lots of mer-people (mermaids/mermen). One third of Atlantis is submerged with water. Strong wards separate the dry zones from the wet zones. Passing through these wards automatically gives you a bubble head barrier. These allow the mer-people to breath in dry zones and all other species to breathe in wet zones. in dry zones there are hydration bays for mer-people to hydrate their bodies. They are frequently found in the city, less so in the underground cavern farm areas. Dry bays are equivalent for dry species, so their bodies don’t get to wrinkly from the water. Mer-people most diverse species in terms of occupations. Mer-people also have empathic abilities which allows them control of any animal. They have a natural magic for controlling water and enchanting objects. Also, a side note there is no rain in the dry zones of Atlantis all water for farming and plants comes from underground. Mer-people only mate with fellow Mer-people. 

MAGICAL ANIMALS  
All types of magical animals live Atlantis in different set biomes (like a national park), E.g. a tropical biome for tropical magical creatures. Or a Snowy Biome for the cold magical creatures). Side note space is not an issue when dealing with magic. There is even a dragon biome with 230 different species of dragons. 

HUMANS  
Humans have a strong internal magic with a capacity for fine control if they learn how. Think of magic like a muscle it grows naturally but very slowly from birth and peaks at maturity. Muscles need to be used otherwise they will waste away and weaken. Wands are used for efficiency it reduces the amount of magic needed to perform spells. Wands make humans use their magic muscles far less. Humans grow with small magic muscles and therefore can’t do spells without wands. Why do they use wands then? because magic muscle growth is very slow. You might be able to perform a spell with a wand at 11 at school but without a wand will take a year to develop the magic muscle strength necessary to perform a spell without wand. Of course, there are magical exercises that can be done to increase the speed of magical growth, but they are very tiring, kind of boring (magical meditations) and still take quite a bit of time. Of course, when Atlantis was submerged wands hadn’t been invented yet. Also, humans have the most adaptable of magics.

 

ATLANTIS  
My mini plot in my head had only one human in Atlantis. They were the only human at the time (3000 years ago) capable of magic. To sink the island and create the wards that protect and maintain Atlantis required all the species to work together. The goblins created the Heart of Atlantis to store and contain vast magical energy (a giant crystal engraved with thousands of runes). The Fae linked the heart to the ancient magical ley lines running across the earth. The elves weaved the complex ward system to be connected to the heart. The centaurs provided information of when to submerge Atlantis in time with the magical alignment of the planets to further fuel the heart of Atlantis. The mer-people helped control and protect the city from the ocean and added more enchantments to the heart of Atlantis, the giants created the potions needed to fertilise the ground and maintain the magical ecosystems under the sea. The Orcs came up with the idea in the first place and designed/built most of the actual city. Although the heart of Atlantis is a magical marvel and master piece that much magical energy is impossible to truly control with enchantments and runes alone and would become magically unstable. The final piece of the puzzle was the one human. The humans magical core and a tiny part of their soul was placed in the center of the heart of Atlantis to stabilise the extreme amount of magic. That one human now lives in Atlantis living long lives before being magical reborn every 200 years or so (much like a phoenix) unable to truly die.

EARTH SURFACE  
Meanwhile on the surface the solar flare only lasted around 750 years but that was enough to reduce the magical population on the earth surface significantly and wipe out the surface orcs. The Orcs got it tough because their bodies are full of magic which made them highly susceptible to magical cancers from the solar flare. Anyways, the magical world never fully recovers which is why so few magic civilisations and creatures in modern world compared to the non-magical.


End file.
